


蝙蝠侠和他的弟弟们

by Soramizu



Category: Batman - All Media Types, DCU (Comics), Nightwing (Comics), Red Hood and the Outlaws (Comics), Red Robin (Comics), Under the Red Hood
Genre: DamiTim - Freeform, M/M, jaydick
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-01-13
Updated: 2017-01-13
Packaged: 2018-09-17 06:11:59
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 376
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9308810
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Soramizu/pseuds/Soramizu
Summary: 逆序罗宾达米安从布鲁斯手里接过了蝙蝠侠的披风，还接手了他的新助手提姆，结果自家爸爸又捡回来两个男孩儿，于是蝙蝠侠有了三个弟弟





	

**Author's Note:**

> 逆序罗宾设定，小鸟们的年纪逆序排列  
> 所以直到迪克前都没有罗宾这种说法。由于逆序整个设定和原作完全不一样，基本都是二设  
> 杰森没有死过，不过还是离家出走了  
> 布鲁斯的年纪比较大了，性格比原作缓和许多，以及不要在意他现在到底有多大  
> CP为damitim和jaydick
> 
> 达米安 26  
> 提姆 19  
> 杰森 17  
> 迪克 10

布鲁斯怎么也没想到，他曾深爱过却因为身份和理念不得不和他分离的前女友居然给他生了个儿子。  
当塔利亚领着十岁大的孩子出现在他面前的时候他整个人都是懵逼的，直到塔利亚把儿子托付给他走了，他才回过神来他居然当爸爸了。  
“父亲。”达米安抬头看着他。“我可以开车吗？”  
“不行。”  
“我会开。”  
“不行。”

达米安给蝙蝠侠当了八年的助手，十八岁的时候他被布鲁斯赶去上大学，要他多了解世间百态。从小什么都知道的达米安翻了个白眼，然后乖乖上车去学校了。他父亲的指令必须遵守，而且他这种在母亲身边接受精英教育的人虽然聪明过人，但毕竟不贴近生活。刺客联盟可以无视普通人的生活执行任务，但蝙蝠侠可不行。  
“你必须成为普通人才能了解普通人。”布鲁斯说。“蝙蝠侠保护哥谭的普通人，和刺客联盟不一样。”  
“所以你才和母亲分开对吗？”  
布鲁斯没有说话，似乎是默认了。  
“总之你要先去熟悉普通人的生活。大学直接近社会，你学的快也无所谓，至少在学校里面待两年再说。”  
就这样的，达米安脱下助手的制服被赶去上学。一年后布鲁斯又收了新的助手，他的生意伙伴德雷克夫妇遭到谋杀，剩下一个独子提摩西，布鲁斯就收养了他。  
“所以这就是你偷偷摸摸来到蝙蝠洞的理由？德雷克？”放假回来的达米安拎着那个十二岁孩子的衣领把他从蝙蝠洞里拎了出来。“你可真适合当个侦探的。”  
如果要说达米安后悔什么，他一定会后悔这句话。他二十岁的时候读完了两个学位回到家的时候，提姆已经被布鲁斯训练成新的助手了。  
“父亲，你这样好歹告诉我一声。”他很不满。“我还以为您打算让他度过一个‘普通’的人生。如果他是您的助手，那我怎么办？”  
“你不要太心急，达米安。”布鲁斯脸上的法令纹很重了，蝙蝠侠逃不过时间的摧残，他只是个普通人，什么能力都没有。“你在学校过得怎么样？”  
“如您所言，父亲，简直看遍人间百态。从教授上课被殴打到室友一周上了六个女友到马桶爆炸导致四个学生在厕所隔间偷偷吸大麻的事被曝光都碰到过了。”达米安面无表情。“您的选择让我充分体会到了年轻人无比丰富的生活。”  
“……不要说这些。”布鲁斯想了半天他应该说什么，不过还是算了。“你回来了我不会让你闲着，先做半年的复健训练，我要带提姆先熟悉晚上的工作。”  
“……父亲您的意思是？”  
“我是说，我得退休了，达米安。”布鲁斯看着他那个比他高出不少的儿子，觉得时间过得真快，他以前还是个活力充沛的小不点呢。“你该接班了……如果你愿意的话。”  
“我现在就可以。”  
“不行，你两年没活动了，而且你昨天还和提姆吵了一架。在你和他能和谐相处之前你不能和他出门夜巡。”  
“我不需要助手。”  
“我以前也以为自己不需要，达米安。”布鲁斯的语气很平静，似乎早就知道他会这么说。“你以为我带上你只是因为你是我儿子，而我希望你走上正道吗？”  
“……我以为是。”  
“你那时候才只有四英尺就救过我很多次，我为你而自豪，达米安。我们不只是父子，你是我的助手，你足够强大，你帮助我很多，所以你也需要。两个人比一个人好，孤单久了总会让你有变化。”  
“……父亲你是这么觉得的？”  
“你肯定不知道你来之前我是什么样。”  
“好吧。”他耸耸肩。“我尽量不和德雷克有冲突。”  
“你都二十岁了，达米安，他才十三，以后他会是你的助手，你没必要和他吵架。”  
当然提姆也是被做了好一番工作后才接受未来会和达米安搭档的安排。要知道他们初次见面的场景十分不和谐，达米安因为提姆抢了他的位置很不高兴，揍了友好的伸出手的提姆一顿，从此他们就互相看不顺眼。  
“您怎么称呼德雷克？”达米安穿着运动背心和布鲁斯在蝙蝠洞练习搏击。“小麻雀？小红鸟？”  
“红雀（Linnet）。”布鲁斯说。“虽然体型小了点，但他聪明，观察力强。”他看了自己的儿子一眼。“而且善解人意。”  
“那个小身板也就是个小鸟了。”  
“你小时候和他也差不了多少。”  
“至少我会是历代蝙蝠侠最强的助手，也会是最强的蝙蝠侠。”  
“你总会有需要他的时候，达米安，就像我曾经需要你一样。”

达米安上任后的第一件事就是把蝙蝠衣进行了改良，他说自己实在是穿不惯紧身衣，最后为了符合自己的审美把蝙蝠衣做成了大衣的样式，还做了立领。尽管提姆一开始想嘲笑他的新衣服，但是除了他戴上面罩有点奇怪外他找不到任何审美方面的问题。  
“达米安，你这样就像个秃头。”  
“闭嘴，德雷克，小心你十八岁发际线就退后了。”  
比起当年布鲁斯和达米安的父子搭档，达米安和提姆更像是天天吵嘴的兄弟。他们在家吵嘴，在外面吵嘴，夜巡时候也在吵嘴。此时布鲁斯已经退居二线专心做正义联盟的顾问，对于家里两个儿子不断的吵嘴也没什么办法。戴安娜则很乐观，说反正你也管不了就让他们自己磨合去吧，他们早晚会知道彼此有多重要的。  
达米安是一直和提姆有冲突——大部分是口头上的——，但是该合作还是合作，夜间他们依然是搭档。虽然总是到处嫌弃提姆，达米安还是肯定提姆的确像他父亲说的那样，他的确打不过自己，但是他脑子好，观察力敏锐。从做侦探这方面来说，提姆更像总是做好万全准备，时刻冷静的布鲁斯。  
至于善解人意……他可没觉得，大概对于父亲来说他善解人意吧，反正这不包括自己。而且如果他没有那么爱现大概他还会更喜欢提姆一点。嗯，达米安表示，这并不是一个借口。  
尽管如此，达米安和提姆彼此认为对方重要不重要不知道，只是提姆十八岁一到就跑去读大学了，恨不得再也看不见达米安一样，为此戴安娜还遗憾了好一阵子。  
在提姆上高中的时候，他已经决定上大学的时候要暂时退休。布鲁斯从外面带回来一个又脏又瘦的小男孩。那天达米安和提姆夜巡回来，和往常一样一边吵嘴一边上楼，来到起居室看到布鲁斯正和一个穿着浴袍的小男孩说话。  
“你们回来了。”布鲁斯站起来。“来见见杰森。”  
“你又从哪里捡来的孩子，布鲁斯？”  
“他在偷我的轮胎。”布鲁斯揉揉杰森的头发。“然后被我抓个正着。”  
“您居然没有把他教训一顿，而是带回来了？”  
“我觉得他很有天分。”布鲁斯点点头。“而且让一个十二岁的孩子在外面流浪也不好。”  
“这并不是你随便就把一个未成年人带回来的理由，布鲁斯，尤其是你在私生活方面实在不是一个好榜样。”  
“提姆，这只是恰好。而且你不是要去上大学吗？”  
“是啊，能暂时脱离这个恶魔让我十分开心。”  
“德雷克你要是想打架就直说。”  
“我打算让他在你上学期间接你的班。”  
“酷。”提姆吹了声口哨。“希望这不是你不要我的意思，布鲁斯。”  
“并不是，我能教你的都教了，你也都学会了，完全可以脱离助手的位置了。”  
“可是和我比还差了点。”  
“好好，达米安，和你比还差了点。”提姆蹲下来。“你好啊，杰森。”  
阿尔弗雷德端着三明治来的时候发现杰森已经洗干净了，而自家老爷和少爷们正围着他，于是扬扬眉毛说：“好了，少爷们，先让杰森少爷吃点东西吧，他可饿坏了。”

杰森上任蝙蝠侠助手的时间比较晚。达米安是十岁，提姆是十三岁，他则是十五岁。提姆离家去学校那天达米安鼓掌欢送，仿佛他的一生之敌终于走人了一样。  
那时候杰森已经十四岁了，这两年他的身高蹭蹭上长，从一开始营养不良的豆芽菜变成了一个体重正常的青少年。布鲁斯还出席了一次他的家长会，意外的发现这孩子是个全科A的好学生。  
“杰森。”布鲁斯看着阿尔弗雷德送提姆去学校，车子驶出庄园大门。“你想当蝙蝠侠的助手吗？”  
达米安对于提姆的离开表示高兴——当然只是看起来——，但到了夜巡的时候他真的不适应。布鲁斯对杰森进行了八个月的训练，他十五岁的时候成为了蝙蝠侠的新助手——布鲁斯定的那种。  
“父亲您打算让我带这个豆芽菜去夜巡？”  
“谁他妈是豆芽菜！”  
“还不到六英尺的矮个子就是豆芽菜。”  
十分好，看来蝙蝠侠注定要和他的助手继续这么吵下去了。  
杰森的确矮，大概是他以前营养不良，而且他的青春期还没有完全过去。不过杰森对他会长高十分有信心，达米安不是说他长不到六英尺吗？那他一定要长到六英尺。  
“那么，您怎么称呼陶德？”  
“海狸（Beaver）。”  
“……为什么都是这种小动物。”  
“他自己想的。”布鲁斯倒了两杯咖啡，递了一杯给达米安。“他可是十分积极。”  
“小可爱可治不了超级罪犯。”  
“他是挺可爱的，不过……他和你有点像。”  
“哪方面？”  
“脾气方面，和你小时候真像，就像个小炸药包。”  
“可我比他厉害。”  
“别小看他，达米安。”布鲁斯笑了一声。“他可能会是最好的那个。”

达米安和杰森一开始也在吵架，不过比起个提姆在一起的时候，他们有时候对于某些事情会达成共识——比如痛揍坏蛋的方面。  
“可是我担心陶德太冲动了。”  
“真稀罕你居然会担心这个。”  
“那是因为曾经这都是你的活，德雷克。”达米安看着屏幕里擦着头发的提姆翻了个白眼。“他的正义感有点太强了，有时候我都觉得他太冲动。”  
“他做什么了？”  
“一个强奸了年轻女孩的罪犯，他把那个家伙揍进了医院，进了ICU的那种程度。”达米安晃晃杯子里的巧克力牛奶——对，他就是喜欢，怎么着了——，“现在就算是我都不会这么冲动了。”  
“他以前的经历对他很有影响，你要多注意他。顺便我很高兴在你二十好几的时候听到你这么说，达米安，你可终于长大了。”提姆面无表情。  
“你要是想打架就直说，德雷克，我会特地去找你打架的。”

历史总是惊人的相似。达米安和杰森搭档一年后的某一天，结束了夜巡从蝙蝠洞里出来，发现布鲁斯又捡了一个小男孩——还特好看的那种。  
“布鲁斯？你这是……”  
“不，杰森，别想多了。”  
“很好。”达米安面无表情——最近他似乎面无表情的次数有点多。“陶德还没上大学呢，您就给我找新的助手候补了。”  
“并不是，我在大街上发现的他——连鞋都没穿就从孤儿院跑出来了。”  
杰森本来还有些不高兴，但一听布鲁斯也是从大街上把他捡回来的，到也没那么不高兴了。  
“孤儿院？”  
“他的父母被谋杀了。提姆最近不是沉迷马戏团不能自拔吗——”  
“并不是，布鲁斯，我就是喜欢空中飞人而已。”提姆端着热牛奶出来给小男孩。“我本来期待迪克今天的出场，他可是飞翔的格雷森一家最年轻的成员。”  
“我以为你还在学校，德雷克。”  
“我放假回来不行吗？”提姆过去拍了拍杰森的肩膀。“你又长高了，小红，说不定你能长过我呢。”  
如果提姆知道后来杰森长到了六英尺，可能就不会那么说了。

杰森十七岁的时候迎来了叛逆期。他和布鲁斯总是吵架，布鲁斯说他性格冲动易怒，他觉得委屈，布鲁斯不懂他。在经过几次争吵和禁闭后杰森一怒之下离家出走，布鲁斯为此失落了好久。  
“所以，从今天开始你就是我的助手了，格雷森。”达米安看着面前那个穿得花花绿绿的小男孩。“希望你这两年的训练有所成绩。”  
“没问题，达米安——我是说，蝙蝠侠！”  
“走吧，罗宾。”达米安戴上头罩。“让德雷克和陶德知道什么才是真正的搭档。”


End file.
